The Wubbulous World
The Wubbulous World is a film in October 13, 2015. Behind the Voice Actors Character Pictures I'll see what "Behind the Voice Actors" pictures of movie characters and see which movie they came from *Young Bernard - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Bernard - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Young Olivia - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tale) *Olivia - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tale 2) *ZigZag - ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace - Rabbit (Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Move) *Young Toto - Uncle Max (The Lion King 11/2) *Toto - Timon (The Lion King 11/2) *Young Joe - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Joe - Mr. Beetle (Thumbelina) *Iago - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Cynthia - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Helga - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) *Bartholomew - Zazu (The Lion King II) *Kiara - Cynthia (The Secret of NIMH 2) *Nico - Nico (Rio 2) *Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Luiz - Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito (Oliver and Company) *Fido the Cockatoo - Nigel (Rio 2) Sound Clips First Words in the Movie are Sound Clips likke in Behind the Voice Actors sound clips *Bernard - Sound Clip like Mushu (Mulan II) *Olivia - Sound Clip like Rainbow Dash (Human) (Equestira Girls) *Zigzag - Sound Clip like ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace - Sound Clip like Lovelace (Happy Feet) *Toto - Sound Clip like Lorax (The Lorax (1972)) *Joe - Sound Clip like Manny (Ice Age: Contenital Drift) *Iago - Sound Clip like Iago (Aladdin) *Cynthia - Sound Clip like Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Helga - Sond Clip like Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bartholomew - Sound Clip like Chief Roofless (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Kiara - Sound Clip like Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Nico - Sound Clip like Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That *Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Luiz - Sound Clip like Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Fido the Cockatoo - Sound Clip like Phido the Vulture (Eric Bogosian) (The Thief and the Cobbler) Voices for Characters *Young Bernard and Adult Bernard: Voice like Mushu (Mulan II) *Young Olivia and Adult Olivia: Voice like Rainbow Dash (Human) (Equestira Girls) *Zigzag: Voice like ZigZag the Grand Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lovelace: Voice like Lovelace (Happy Feet) *Young Toto and Adult Toto: Voice like Lorax (The Lorax (1972)) *Young Joe and Adult Joe: Voice like Manny (Ice Age: Contenital Drift) *Iago: Voice like Iago (Aladdin) *Cynthia: Voice like Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Helga: Voice like Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Bartholomew: Voice like Chief Roofless (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Young Kiara and Adult Kiara: Voice like Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Nico: Voice like Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That *Luiz - Voice like Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Phido: Voice like Phido the Vulture (Eric Bogosian) (The Thief and the Cobbler) Starring *Anne Hathaway as Olivia *Jesse Einsenberg as Bernard *Jemaine Clement as Zigzag *Rachel Crow as Kiara *Helena Bonham Carter as Helga *Leslie Mann as Cynthia *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *George Lopez as Bartholomew *Sam Shepard as Lovelace *will.i.am as Joe *with Andy Garcia as Nico *and Jamie Foxx as Toto Trivia * During the Battle, Joe is going "Dumm...Dumm" because he is trying to make it seem dramatic by using his own background music while Bernard is giving his speech * Before Bernard's speech, Zigzag locked the gang in a cell. * Moral: Don't be in a hurry to grow up. * The Chase scene is a parody of The Cat in the Hat deleted scene 7. Joe jumps over a fence and pickes up a Hoe. He said, "Okay, Luiz. Time to die." Luiz ran away. Beranrd said, "Joe. You scared him away." They began Chasing the run away dog. Luiz jumped over fences and Bernard, Toto, Joe, Kiara and Olivia jumped over the fences too. Luiz played Slip 'n' Slide on the sidewalk and Bernard, Kiara and Olivia played Slip 'n' Slide too. Toto and Joe ride on a sunchair on the sidewalk. Luiz crawled under the hedges, Kiara jumps over the Hedges, Olivia and Bernard went through the hedges, and Toto & Joe went around the hedges. (Music from YouTube: 21 - The Chase (Instrumental) - Yummy Yummy - The Wiggles) Villians' Defeats *Zigzag's defeat: gets tipped by the Tramp Steamer while it is running a ground into the sheds. * Zigzag's fate: gets killed by the Tramp Steamer after Olivia punched him and is destroyed. * Helga: hops away * Bartholomew and Zigzag's henchmen: Bernard presses the Roller Coaster Button on his petal remote and unleashes a roller coaster which makes the ground shake and a slide appear so the roller coaster leads the gang down * Phido: gets burnt by the hoop of fire during Zigzag and Bernard's war * Bird: Iago rescues Olivia,the Bird hurts Iago's leg and gets Burnt by Bernard and Nico. * Fake Bird: Burnt by Zigzag. Main Actors * Jesse Eisenberg as Bernard, the main protagonist. He is Olivia's husband. * Anne Hathaway as Olivia, the deuteragonist. * Jemaine Clement as Zigzag, a sadistic-rhyming blue human and the main antagonist. He seeks revenge on Bernard. * George Lopez as Bartholomew, the tertiary antagonist. * Jamie Foxx as Toto, the tritagonist. * will.i.am as Joe, the secondary tritagonist. * Rachel Crow as Kiara, Olivia and Bernard's daughter. * Helena Bonham Carter as Helga, the secondary antagonist. * Andy García as the radical patriarch Nico who is friends with Toto and Joe. * Sam Shepard as Narrator * Rita Moreno as Mimi * Tracy Morgan as Phido, a cockatoo and a chainsaw expert who has a medical condition of drooling. He's the fourth antagonist. * Tracy Morgan also voices Luiz, a Chihuahua who speaks in a mexican accent. * Leslie Mann as Cynthia, the secondary protagonist and the mother of Bernard. * Jake T. Austin as Fernando. Characters' Appearences * Young Bernard: Small and slender brown mouse, 5-7 years old, blue pants, red sweater, black belt with gold buckle, barefoot, blue Russian hat with a black visor * Bernard: Very small and obese gray mouse, buck-toothed, red sweater, brown cap, barefoot * Bernard (in his new year form): Jester hat * Donkey Bernard: Slender gray toy donkey, old, black mane, both light gray muzzle and underbelly to his legs, droopy eyes, long ears, pink ear innards, thick black eyebrows, detachable tail with black mane, pink bow, silver tack on his tail to his buttocks * Young Olivia: Slender brown mouse, 6-8 years old, yellow dress with light blue sleeves and dark blue bodice, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, barefoot, red babushka * Olivia: Slender brown mouse, 16 years old, orange dress with yellow patch on the skirt, yellow sleeves, and black bodice, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, barefoot * Olivia (in her new year form): Silly Hat like Dora's from Super Silly Fiesta, dark green skirt, olive green bodice, light green blouse * Olivia (in her causal wear): a gorgeous white fancy dress with puffy sleeves, skirt layered and has red, yellow and green stripes, red belt, under her dress sports a pair of black shiny boots, pink rose on the right side of her hair. * Olivia (as Princess): a dress (consisting of purple top with yellow collar and vertical line on her chest, a plum sarong-like skirt with yellow brims, and short, puffy pink sleeves with each rose band on them) over her usual outfit, a pair of white gloves, a black belt with its gold rectangular buckle, and a large purple pirate crown with each yellow upside-down "U" shape on both sides, yellow outline crown in the middle, and pink horizontal border on top of it. * Olivia (in her Royal Ball from): green blouse and blonde wig * Nico: is a small and slender yellow canary. He has yellow feathers with a white chest, white underwings, and brown-tipped wings and tail. His eye color is brown and he has a bright orange beak and legs. He wears a bottle cap as a hat, with green with blue curvy wide lines, simulating Copacabana's streets. * Zigzag: is an evil sorcerer with strangely light blue skin, several colored rings on his fingers, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks, usually speaks in rhymes in a manipulating fashion, possesses a green magic talisman * Zigzag (in his royal ball form): White suit with gold epaulettes * Young Toto: Slender meerkat, elderly, gray hairLight tan Meerkat, ruffled, unkempt fur, dark brown stripes, section of his tail fur * Toto: Lanky ochre meerkat, both peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, toes, trim on his tail's tip, brown eyelids, light inside but black outside hanging ears, wide mouth, black eyebrows, wide bulging eyes, red hair, 5 tan horizontal stripes vertically on his back * Toto (in his royal ball form): tuxedo * Young Joe: Slender aqua ant * Joe: Very slender beetle, light blue skin, moustahce, suit with a purple interior. Carries a gold cane. * Joe (in his New Year form): Black Top Hat * Phido: a cockatoo that has a slender, muscular appearance, and also has patchy ragged greyish-white feathers, brown eyes and pale red bags under his eyes, which are somewhat bloodshot, bird-sized vest of Elizabethan design * Bartholomew: Slender hornbill, blue feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, both indigo trimming on his head and feather on the back of it * Luiz: Slender beige Chihuahua with red hair, a black nose, a notched left ear, both brown muzzle and feet, and wearing a green headband * Luiz (in his new year's eve form): "Happy New Year" glasses over his tail, and a head ornament with glowing pink stars bouncing like antennas * Young Kiara: small yellow mouse, brown eyes, wears green bow around her waist, barefoot * Kiara: plump yellow mouse, dark blonde hair parted in the middle, blue overalls * Kiara (in her causal wear): beautiful pink dress that shows her breast cleavage with a red headband complete with a bow on the side, white socks and black shoes * Kiara (in her royal ball form): wears Rainbow Dash's elaborate dress from Swarm of the Century * Bad Boys: Small and Slender Boys * Bad Boys (as Donkeys): Slender anthropomorphic donkeys with brown fur and coffee brown hooves, white sailor hats, red bow ties, light blue jackets, dark blue overalls with red buttons, blue sailor outfits, brown Mary Jane shoes * Mrs Astrakhan: Slender lioness, tan fur, slightly muscular, red eyes, has a small notch in her left ear * Helga: purple kangaroo with turf of fur around her neck and long hair on her that stands up straight. * Helga (in her royal ball form): custom gold shoes, grape necklace, and gold laurels in her hair, dress made of rich cotton, shoes and laurels made of gold pleather, and embroidery done using sulky thread. There are also red beads in her hair and tail. * Mimi: Slender lime-green space creature, one eye and antenna on his head, a pair olive spots vertically on the back of his head, 3 short legs, a pair of lavender tongues, only thin black eyebrow, a pair of 2 fingers, slender arms, orange sleeveless jumpsuit with white muumuu designs on it, matching sarong * Cynthia: Small, slender, 4 1/2-8 years old, tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, red (sometimes green) muumuu, white (sometimes pink) panties, dark blue (sometimes black) sandals * Fernando: Obese rat, brown fur, cream tunic, royal blue cuffs, barefoot * Narrator: Slender rabbit, handsome, yellow fur, skinny arms, white cottontail * Candlewick: Tall, slender, red hair, pudgy face, buck-toothed, pink nose, black eyebrows, brown jacket with a black innards, matching shoes, white inside shirt, olive pants with both a matching patch on his buttocks and a pair of suspenders and gold buttons on the front and back, green kerchief, yellow vest with a couple gold vertical buttons, gray bowler hat with both a purple band around it and a yellow feather on it * Iago: Ladybug * Iago (as Denmother): Cast on his leg * Candlewick (in his donkey form): Brown coat, both black mane and eyebrows, pink circles around his eyes, black hooves, tan muzzle, both long ears and tail * Zigzag's henchmen: Small and Slender hornbills, orange feathers, white bellies, undertails, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, red eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around their nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick orange eyebrows, both indigo trimming on their heads and feather on the back of them * Bird & Fake Bird: Gigantic and slender eagle, gold feathers List of Heartsongs Olivia Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind & Fire Toto The Message by Grandmaster Flash Joe Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley Cynthia Kiss by Prince Bernard He does not have a heartsong, as he cannot sing. Instead, he tap-dances. Speculation, however, exists that his heartsong may be I Wish by Stevie Wonder, due to the use of the song numerous times within the film, and since he cannot sing it, but can tap it rather. He can also come up with a dance on the spot, and easily can tap to practically any song. During the end credits, he and other penguins are seen tapping/dancing to Song of the Heart by Prince. Zigzag Dragostea din tei Kiara Erik's Opera by Omar Crook & E.G. Daily (Could also be E Lucevan Le Stelle from the opera Tosca) Characters (in the site) *Bernard - Voiced by Jesse Eisenberg & Pierce Gagnon *Olivia - Voiced by Anne Hathaway *Kiara - Voiced by Rachel Crow *Iago - Voiced by Bruno Mars *Nico - Voiced by Andy Garcia * Lovelace - Voiced by Sam Shepard *Toto & Joe - Voiced by Jamie Foxx & will.i.am *Zig Zag - Voiced by Jemaine Clement *Phido - Voiced by Tracy Morgan *Bartholomew - Voiced by George Lopez *Helga - Voiced by Helena Bonham Carter *Mimi - Voiced by Rita Moreno *Cynthia - Voiced by Leslie Mann Main Characters in DVD Bonus Features Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Kristin Chenoweth ... Young Kiara (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Pierce Gagnon ... Young Bernard (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Sam Shepard ... Lovelace (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Candlewick / Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi / Mrs Astrakhan (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Amandla Stenberg ... Young Olivia (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Cast in opening credits * Zigzag - Jemaine Clement * Bernard - Jesse Eisenberg * Olivia - Anne Hathaway * Kiara - Rachel Crow * Ferdano - Jake T. Austin * Joe - will.i.am * Bartholomew - George Lopez * Phido - Tracy Morgan * Nico - Andy Garcia * Toto - Jamie Foxx after Music by * Olivia - Anne Hathaway * Bernard - Jesse Eisenberg * Zigzag - Jemaine Clement * Joe - will.i.am * Bartholomew - George Lopez * Kiara - Rachel Crow * Luiz - Tracy Morgan * Ferdano - Jake T. Austin * Nico - Andy Garcia * Toto - Jamie Foxx ﻿ in end credits Jake T. Austin ... Fernando (voice) Kristin Chenoweth ... Young Kiara (voice) Jemaine Clement ... Zigzag (voice) Rachel Crow ... Kiara (voice) Jesse Eisenberg ... Bernard (voice) Jamie Foxx ... Toto (voice) Pierce Gagnon ... Young Bernard / Young Toto (voice) Andy Garcia ... Nico (voice) Sam Shepard ... Lovelace (voice) Anne Hathaway ... Olivia (voice) George Lopez ... Bartholomew / Young Joe (voice) Leslie Mann ... Cynthia (voice) Bruno Mars ... Candlewick / Iago (voice) Rita Moreno ... Aunt Mimi / Mrs Astrakhan (voice) Tracy Morgan ... Phido / Luiz (voice) Helena Bonham Carter ... Helga (voice) Amandla Stenberg ... Young Olivia (voice) Will i Am ... Joe (voice) (as will.i.am) Claudine Barros ... Additional Voices (voice) Mauro Blanco ... Additional Voices (voice) Jeremy Bowker ... Additional Voices (voice) Dennis T. Carnegie ... Additional Voices (voice) Shanti Correa ... Additional Voices (voice)